Breath
by Wasting words
Summary: She had always watched him from afar. She wanted a piece of him, the scumbag. Hiei/OC. Rated 'T' for now, due to language and brief nudity.
1. Chapter 1

She had always watched him from afar, studying his technique, observing his estranged, cynical behaviors. She wanted a piece of him, the scum bag. She was present for the Dark Tournament blending ever so perfect among the other putrid demons, bewildered, terrified and amazed the full extent of his powers. She even got in a good laugh when he was rendered helpless in the aftermath.

He killed him, the worthless waste of space, worthless, low down fire beast. He had the courage to kill her brother, her only family, but none enough to admit to his precious, beloved Yukina that he was her kin. Bastard. Vengeance would be exacted; her brother's death would not go unjust.

He would be hers… she would be the one he would fall to, and she would bathe in his blood. She had been granted luck enough to escape her fate from his, at the time, unmatched skills but she didn't rise from the battle unharmed. Though long since faded, her milky skin was marred with scars and the leering lack of emotions from her brother's death. She and her brother had been orphaned at a young age, left to fight and fend from themselves. Now she had no family, no one. She was completely alone. Life hadn't been easy for her since; the only relief would be to slaughter the fire monster as he so heartlessly slayed her brother.

She was even watching him now, perched high above him and his crew of hardly worthy 'team.' She pressed her back into the tree, lighting up a cigarette to pass the time until something of interest would start. She kept her demon energy, her movements, her breathing, anything that could give her position away subdued as much as she could. She took a slow drag when the rustling of the branch shifted under the weight of another presence.

"You should quit smoking, you know. It's extremely dangerous for your health."

She smirked to herself, instantly recognizing the voice behind her.

"I'm a wolf demon, Kurama. Avid demon hunters would kill their loved ones for even the slightest chance at my head on a silver platter. You should know, being a prized target for pursers as well."

She felt his emerald eyes burning through her back as she took another drag. How could he associate with that lowly appreciation? Ally? Ha. It would only be a matter of time before the worthless savage turned his back on him, too.

"You've been tailing him far too long. Why don't you make your move now?"

She scoffed, "Why are you so eager for me to kill him, hmm? I thought he was your 'best friend', your 'ally'."

"Eagerness was not my intention. It's just curious how you follow us so closely. While the others may not be able to sense you're energy, I can and I know this isn't the first time you've been in this situation."

"Always so intuitive, Kurama. You always were too smart for anyone else, much less _these_ goons you've been carrying on with. It must be done in time, Kurama. I want him where I know our battle won't be interrupted. Attacking him in plain sight would be a foolish move on my part, I don't have the faintest idea why you would suggest such a thing. Perhaps you would like to get a shot in at me as well?"

The fox chuckled lightly. "Not my intention, either. You wish him dead so badly, your aura radiates with the hatred coursing through you. Why not strike now and get it over with?"

"Timing, my friend. As I said, I want him alone. I want to see him squirm. He's _scum._"

"You realize he probably won't even remember you or your brother, right? That was so long ago and he's changed much since that day."

"Four months, Kurama. It's been four months since he ruthlessly murdered him. It's not important if he remembers me or my brother, I'm going to kill him and exact my brother's death." She was bitter. How could anyone expect anything less but grieving, pain and hatred from her? She was never like this before, Kurama had known her and her brother for years. She had great skills and a great way of harnessing her energy into whatever suited her needs, she had always set a 'hard' mold for herself but only Kurama knew of the kind, sweetly smiling girl that lie underneath. She always had a warm aura around her but since she lost her brother, Kurama hadn't sensed that same aura or seen her crack so much of a smile.

"I understand that you're still deeply upset by your loss," he began. He, himself, knew the capacity of love she had and still has for her fallen brother, being he had his own mother he loved into the depths of his soul. "I'm only here to look out for you, as he would have wanted me to. But will one life for another really help ease your pain? Killing Hiei won't resurrect your brother and, if you do succeed in your quest, what would do afterword? Keeping a sharp eye on him seems to take up most of your time now-a-day."

She dismissed his every word, abruptly standing up, flicking her half finished smoke into the wind. "Goodbye, Kurama." She leaped down from the tree without even looking back at him.

_I don't own anything except my OC's and the plot. Everything belongs to the respective author/creators/etc of Yu Yu Hakusho. _


	2. Chapter 2

She sat at her brothers' unkempt gravesite; a chilly wind whipped her hair around her face in a violent manner. The weather always seemed to shift when she came to visit her brother, without plausible explanation. Perhaps because Atsuya could feel her presence even in the afterlife, he always was an impossible one to sneak up on; one of the many reasons why he was a renowned and fierce demon, know all across the Spirit World for his gruesome yet eloquent fighting technique.

She closed her eyes, letting her spirit energy drift around her at full force. "Atsuya," she whispered, placing a dainty hand over the pile of dirt and rubble.

"_You come here far too often, you know that?"_

She sniggered silently, "Are my frequent visits disturbing your eternal rest?"

"_Not any more than you disturbed me when I was alive."_

Her eyes shot open and she saw him walking towards her. Eyes a lovely shade of topaz, the same pale, flawless skin as she, black marks etched into his well built arms; a true testament that he was nothing to be messed with, and silver hair—that was her beloved Atsuya. The scars from that fateful day still remained, clothing still torn and ragged…she had always thought one returned to their purest form after they passed on.

"_What are you doing here, sister? Haven't you been here enough? Haven't you heard a word I said? My time here is done; mourning over me does nothing. It's **your **time now, little sister." _

Atsuya had never been one to dwell on things passed, he was always moving forward onto improving his technique or running into his next challenge head on. His black and white outlook on life had often pained her.

"Atsuya, I can't move on until Hiei is dead. And if what you say is true, why do you stick around to check up on me? Isn't that why you have Kurama tailing me, brother?"

"_Don't be so quick as to forget that Kurama saved you from Hiei's unyielding attacks. He was a close friend and I only ask him to watch over you because while I can watch you as I always have, there's physically nothing I can do to protect you."_

"I don't need to be protected, brother. I've grown stronger since then, with my blade and my spirit energy. Even in my true state, I can control my energy as I see fit. I've almost got him, brother. My skills can finally surpass his; all I'm waiting on is the perfect opportunity to strike."

"_You're going about it wrong. I thought you said you've honed your skills perfectly? You'll never get him from afar. Think on your feet, sister. To avenge my death, you have to strike from the inside."_

She gasped, blind sighted by her own ignorance. Strike from the inside? Why didn't she think of that herself? No, that was too foolish of a move. Hiei could recognize her, she might not be able to control herself. It was too risky to infiltrate his pathetic little team. Kurama would know of her motives, that could very well come back to scorn her. She glanced over to the side, fixing to give protest to her brother's plan but he had faded back into oblivion, very 'Atsuya' style.

"I love you, brother…" She said simply, picking herself back up. It was time to get back on the fire boys tracks, she couldn't stray too far behind or four months of tailing the apparition would be lost. She slipped her hands into the pockets and kept her eyes low to the ground as she continued on, keeping all senses open for Kurama and the undeniable energy that radiated from the short Hiei.

" 'Ay, fuck you Kuwabara." The voice of Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi sounded from deep in the forest. Her ears twitched as she drowned out the pointless banter coming from the idiotic boys mouth. She was trying to sense which was his energy was emitting from. Though they would have no idea who the wolf girl was upon seeing her, there was no need to compromise her mission.

"You wanna go, Urameshi? I'll take you right here, right now!" Ugh, that voice. That stupid voice from the red headed one. It was annoying, intolerable on her sensitive canine ears, it sent a brain piercing screech through them that caused her nothing but pain upon hearing him speak. But the voices and the spirit energy of the harem grew incredibly—they were getting closer. Too close, in fact, they would sense her.

"Can you two please refrain? Kuwabara, your stupid voice gives me a headache and it's growing quiet irritating, I may have to take you myself."

Hiei. She had to hold the demon within back. _Patience, girl. He'll be yours soon enough,_ she relayed the message to the powerful wolf inside her—the true and most powerful form of herself. If she had tried to destroy Hiei on that day four months ago, the beast would have killed her within seconds. Her fighting skills were exceptional but to truly control what was inside would be the ultimate peek of her powers.

"Hey, shorty! I wasn't talking to you and I could beat you and Urameshi with one hand tied behind my back, in my sleep!" Kuwabara retorted, his voice raising up an octave or two as it did when he was bickering with anybody from the crew. They were approaching quickly, she could hear the ground crunch beneath their feet. Without hesitation, she jumped into a nearby bush for refuge, cutting off ties to her energy.

She crouched in silence, making an opening in the branches to stalk her prey.

"Hn. Fighting you is like fighting a toddler, you may as well be using that tasteless spirit sword of yours as a pacifier. I won't honor your pathetic skills with even a drop of my spirit energy." Conceited fool.

She watched Kuwabara's features melt into a look of confusion, while the rest of the group nearly rolled to the ground with laughter.

"What he's trying to say, Kuwabara," Yusuke started, placing a hand on his shoulder, "is he wouldn't piss on fire to put you out. Hahahahaha!"

"Hiei, you little shrimp! That's it, let's go! You and me. Right the fuck now! Why would I be on fire anyway? You can barely use your arm since you let that stupid dragon go at the Dark Tournament!" He went on in blind fury all the while Hiei kept his pace, ignoring his stupid droning and empty threats.

She was shocked by the human boys outburst, his energy spiked higher than she thought the oaf was capable of. Urameshi must not have been the only one who gained something from that old bat Genkai. No matter. If it did come to the point where they had to battle, Kuwabara would a minor speed bump in her way. She would only have to worry about Urameshi foiling her plans to kill the felon and perhaps Kurama but she didn't envision him getting involved.

Or maybe he would, Hiei was someone else held very dear to the silver haired fox demon. Partners in crime, best friends, allys for years, he would surely interfere with her plans. _All the more reason to get him alone. _She thought, marveling at how their spirit energy as a group became whole, enough to send any demon howling, tails between their legs, ready to give up the demon lifestyle for the rest of their miserable lives.

She began grinding her teeth, slowly raising from her crouched position, waiting for the group to pass by -make your move, girl!—she jumped out of the bush when they had passed a fair distance. She walked fast, but not too fast, trying to be conspicuous, walking steadily to close the gap between her and them.

"Wait a second…" Yusuke stopped and the group halted with him. His raised his hand in front of him, closing his eyes in a deep concentration. "Do you guys feel that?"

She had been foolish, careless; the ditzy wolf girl had forgotten to omit to her spirit energy. The sweet feeling of revenge pumped through her body wildly, exciting her too much for her own good. Damn it all, damn it, damn it, damn it.

"Are you crazy Urameshi? I don't feel shit."

"Like I said, toddler."

Kuwabara growled, "Watch it, Hiei!"

"Shut the fuck up, guys. I felt something- a strong energy, too strong to be anything running around here. Just stop your fucking yammering for a minute, you'll feel it too."

A brisk wind swept across the forest plains, licking at their hair and sending a shiver down their spines. Kurama felt the energy as strongly as Yusuke did. He knew it was her, she was near. If only Astuya was here to see his little sister, he would be outraged by her stupidity. He gasped, "Aya."

"What, Kurama?" Yusuke was the first to speak.

"What's an Aya?" Kuwabara asked, readying his hand to form his spirit sword.

She paused in a panic. What to do, what to do? Damn it, Aya, think. "Nothing." Kurama muttered, glancing over his shoulder, sure that he would see the brown haired wolf girl frozen in her tracks.

But she was too quick, any traces of her spirit energy had vanished as quickly as she did.

"Have you been drinking, Urameshi?" Hiei dismissed Yusuke's hunches, carrying on his way.

"Shut up, Hiei. I felt something, I swear. Whatever it was, it was strong."

She peered down from the tree she was perched in.

"Hahahaha! Yeah, Urameshi! Afraid of the big bad non existent demon? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Listen, Urameshi, you're not the only one who can sense spirit energy and I didn't feel anything. Maybe Koenma should make me the new spirit detective. You're going batso on us."

"Enough, Kuwabara. I felt it too." Kurama spoke, glancing up to the sky. He knew her tactics all too well. His eyes jumped from tree to tree, scanning carefully for the wolf. Tricky Kurama—he often forget she knew him almost as well as he knew her. She had narrowly avoided his gaze, leaping to a taller branch near the top of the tree. "Whatever it was, it's gone now. We'll just have to keep our senses open in case it passes through again."

…

She stopped at a nearby stream, staring at her reflection in the untouched, crystal clear rapids. Atsuya was right. Atsuya was always right, she would need to work from the inside if she wanted her mission accomplished. But how? She would have to find entrance into the human world, find Yusuke. He would pick up on her spirit energy, he would do a thorough background search on her, he would find out about the notorious Atsuya and be more than happy to let her join the gang.

It was the perfect plan.


End file.
